nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny 5: Demonic Shadows
It's been nearly a month since Hero's Destiny 4, It's time for the Wedding. Part 1: The Wedding Nick was getting ready, Tux and everything. "Lookin Good!" Dillian said helping Nick get ready. "Thanks." Nick said. "Almost Ready?" Dillian asked. "Yep." Nick said. Io was helping Lunari with her dress and her headpiece. "You look nice, Lunari." Io complimented. "Awww, thanks..." Lunari said, a bit embarrased. Once everything was ready, Nick peaked out and saw everyone, Rikai, Dalton, Justin, Mikasa, Matthew, Lisa, Doug, The Magic Spirits, The Lich King and Even Nate and Xirsec, Xirsec was handcuffed and powerless though. Rosa was helping Lexie with her flower girl dress. Rosa smiled. "You look cute." "Thanks!" Lexie answered. "You look beautiful, too." Rosa was wearing a bridesmaid dress. A small friend watched from above, unnoticed. Once everyone else except Nick, Lunari, and the Best Man (I think you know who the best man is) was where they should be, Nick began to walk down the aisle. Everyone turrned to look at Nick. Nick arrived at his place. Then The Best Man, Dillian, walked to his place. Rosa, the only bridesmaid, walked to her spot. And then Io, the maid of honor, walked to her spot. Sarah, the ring bearer, and Lexie, the flower girl, walked together, with Lexie throwing purple flower petals. And, the one everyone was waiting for, Lunari, was next. She walked down the aisle, slowly, wearing a long white dress, which faded to a navy blue at the bottom. "She looks so beautiful..." Nick said. Lunari arrived at her spot, smiling, looking at Nick. "Handsome..." She thought to herself. After everyone did they're things, Nick put the ring on Lunari and Vice Versa and more stuff And then he Kissed the Bride. Everyone (Even Nate and Xirsec) started clapping. The Wedding was over, and everyone left and Xirsec went back to hell and Nick and Lunari left. Lunari smiled at Nick, kissing him again, they went on their honeymoon, traveling like Lunari used to do so long ago. Once they're Honeymoon was over, They came back to the dojo. Part 2: Drifting Spirits "Have Fun?" Dalton asked. "Meh." Nick said. "I guess." Lunari nodded. "It was fun." "Good for you two then." Justin said. "Hey where'd my Room go?" Nick asked. "Since our dojo is getting pretty Big, I merged you and Lunari's Room." Justin said. "I also merged Dillian and Rosa's room, Io and Dalton's Room and Rikai and Mikasa wanted to stay by themselves." Io overheard this. "Wait, what?" "Now where are we going to meditate?" "Home, I suppose." "I said, I merged your room with Dalton's." Justin said. "Our Dojo is too big." Io rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyway." Nick said. "I'm going to me and Lunari's room. You guys have fun." "Okay..." Io said, through clenched teeth. She started walking to her and Dalton's Room. Meanwhile... "Airion, I thought you were the serious one. Are you going to put up with this?" "Yes, Celeste. It be wise of you to settle down." "Settle down? How am I- I mean, WE ever going to settle down when we can't meditate?" "Don't talk back to me like that." "Oh, and you're so powerful? Let's see about-" As soon as Io step foot into their room, she passed out. Justin came in and sighed, he made Io wake up. "Airion and Celeste." Justin said seriously. "Y-yes?" Io answered, sounding a bit tired. "You two argue too much." Justin told her. "Too make you appreciate each other I am giving you a test." "Please. We do. That was a minor mistake. And a test, you say? How about going on like this for 200 years?" Io said, making her point. "Your taking a test to see how much you need each other." Justin said, he snapped his fingers as Io split into two, with Airion and Celeste separate. "See how long you can last without each other." "Okay. Challenge accepted." Airion said. "Just like old times, huh?" Celeste said. Dalton just came in. "The fuck?" Dalton said. "Separated them." Justin said. "Oh." Dalton said. "Still cute." Celeste giggled a little bit, but Airion looked away, a bit annoyed. "Celeste you seem like being fun." Dalton said. Celeste shrugged, nonchalantly. "A bit, maybe." She joked. "Then go do something fun with me." Dalton said. "Like checkers or games or something." "Okay!" Celeste said, happily following Dalton. Dalton spent a while thinking of something to do. "Help me think." Dalton said. "Thinking, thinking..." Celeste muttered. "Airion's usually the one with good ideas, but not for this kind of stuff..." "Think harder!" Dalton shouted. Celeste came up with nothing. "I got it!" Dalton said, He opened a Symbol and walked through it. Celeste followed. They arrived at a large building with different rooms with large glowing letters above them. "Pick a Game!" Dalton said. "Laser Tag, Magic Checkers, Magic Chess and More!" "Laser tag? Sounds fun." Celeste said. "Well then let's go!" Dalton said, he grabbed Celeste by the arm and took her to the laser tag area. Celeste squirmed out from Dalton's grip (wonder why she doesn't want to be dragged....) , but followed him nonetheless.